Starry Night Lost in Time
by xXStarryKitsuneXx
Summary: Kagome returns to her time to spend some time with her family, but what happens when an injured Inuyasha stumbles into her house? And why hadn't she remembered it was the new moon?


_**A.N- Hey everyone! I'm writing this fanfiction as a contest with my friend broadwaystar1011 and we had four days to finish this oneshot. Then we had a friend judge them to see whose was better. Also, you guys can too! I'll put the story name of hers on my profile as soon as she posts it. Please make sure to be gentle because she is a first time writer. Anyway, i'll be trying to post more often now that i'm good to go in the new school year. Enjoy the story and don't forget to vote! **_

_** A Starry Night Lost in Time**_

"Mama! I'm back!" Kagome called out to her mother, who was slicing onions in the kitchen for a new dish they were trying out. "Did you get the peppers and steak?" Ms. Higurashi asked, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Hai. So what exactly are we making?" "It's a spanish food called Lomo Saltado. (My family makes it!) We need to cut up the steak and slice the peppers, and mix that with the onions. After that we need to fry it all up, and eat!" "Sounds easy enough, i'll do the peppers!" The excited miko punched holes through the various colors of peppers, and tore them apart. She didn't know why, but she almost felt like a demon tearing apart its prey. Ripping and shredding...oh Kami she was spending way too much time in the Sengoku Jidai. She turned away from the vegetables and watched her mother's expertise as she cut up the steak, and wondered if she would be able to cook for her children with such speed someday. "Something wrong dear?" asked her without even turning around or looking back. Kagome also wanted that power in the future. "I'm okay mama. Just thinking." "About kids?" How do mothers know these things? "No..." She clearly lied. "Honey, it's alright to think about children...you're 16 years old. What about Inuyasha-kun?" "W-What about him?" Kagome knew this was delicate ground, and she didn't want to step in the wrong place. "You don't like him?" Before Kagome could defend herself, their front door slid open and she heard a familiar voice. "Is this a bad time?" "Inuyasha?" "It's me." A very human Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen, blood dripping from his chest onto the tile.

Once he saw Kagome, he knew he would be safe. So he dropped to his knees, and with one last glance at the miko, he hit the floor with a sickening thud. stood in horror, never having seen such massive amounts of blood before. Her daughter, on the other hand went straight into medic mode and grabbed her first aid kit. She removed the top of his kimono to get a good view of the wound. He had a deep gash on his chest, and one minor puncture where his kidney was. "Priorities..." She reminded herself and she began to clean off and disenfect the gash. Even though he probablly could'nt hear her, she decided to talk to him anyway, as a kind of comfort. "Hi, Inuyasha. I sorta forgot to say that to you today...oh kami I am such a fool! Why didn't I realize it was the new moon tonight? Now I know why you were so hesitant for me to leave...I should have listened to you! I should have stayed! I can't even imagine the amount of pain you went through to get up the well with these injuries...I really am awful! A lone tear escaped her eyes, and before she could wipe it away, it fell onto Inuyasha's cheek. "Oh, i'm sorry." Kagome grazed his cheek with her thumb and wiped it bandages in her hands, she wrapped up his chest wound and moved onto cleaning the puncture. "Kagome?" Her mother sat down beside her. "Yes?" "You're very brave." "Think so?" "I know so. I would'nt be able to touch him being that bloody." "I think i've gotten used to it. I have to do this everytime the knucklehead gets injured, which is a lot. He always tells me not to, but better to be safe than sorry right?" She bandaged up the puncture, then moved his arm around her neck and stood up. "Geez, lose a few pounds would you? She laughed, looking at the unconscious Inuyasha. "Lets get you upstairs."

Kagome slowly climbed up the steps, dragging the hanyou turned human after her. Once she was up and in her room, she dropped him down onto her bed and put the covers over him. " have to go clean up downstairs. Rest up, okay?" Knowing she still wouldn't get a response, she quietly went out her door and into the kitchen. Her mother was down on her knees, cleaning up the blood when she walked in. "Mama, don't worry, i'll clean it up, you should go to bed." looked up at her child. "I should be saying the same thing to you. You go through this A LOT more often than I do, so just let me finish. Go take care of him, okay?" If you insist.. thanks mama." No problem sweetie." Kagome searched through the cabinet until she found some medicine, then proceeded to make her way back to Inuyasha. As she re-entered her room she was greeted by her patient's sleeping form, all cuddled up on the sheets. She couldn't help but think about hoe dang cute he looked. All snuggled on her bed...Her bed. Like a brick in the face, it hit her. Where was she going to sleep? " I guess i'll go take the couch then..." She was about to open her door when she heard a small moan. "Kagome..." "Hm?"

She crept over to Inuyasha and crouched down at the front of her bed so she could be eye-level with his face. "Are you awake Inuyasha?" "Kagome?" He opened his brown orbs, and looked at her with a pain filled expression. "Are you in pain?" "No, i'm alright..." He moaned out as he winced in pain, clearly not telling the truth. "You shouldn't lie, Inuyasha. It's alright." "Keh! I'm fine." Without even realizing what she was doing, the young miko wrapped her arms around his neck and started bawling. "I'm so sorry!" "Yeah, yeah, save it. I heard it all earlier." "You did?" "Of course I did. Now come here." He carefully lifted her onto the bed with him, throwing the covers over her body. "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "Please take these." She handed them two pills. "They should help ease the pain." "I don't need 'em." "Well then can you take them for me? Please?" Without hesitation, Inuyasha took the pills and swallowed them. "Thank you!" "Happy?" "Mmhm." She scooted close to her koinu and laid her head on his chest, just above where his injury was. "What attacked you?" "What?" "What came and put a gash through your chest?" "I was resting when a badger demon snuck up on me. It aimed for my head, but I managed to avoid that. Instead I obtained this injury." Inuyasha placed his hand on the bandages. "After that I ran to get Sango or Miroku who were by the fire, but apperently the demon had friends. I was stabbed with its claw near my kidney, and pushed down the well. I had two options. Climb up and get you, or climb up, jump back down, climb back up again, and risk getting killed. The choice was obvious." "Oh...kami." "Don't worry, I knew that you would fix me up. "But what about all of the pain you went through?" 'It's not like it hasn't happened before..." His voice trailed off and his eyes gave a blank look, as if his spirit was somewhere else. "_It's not like it hasn't happened before..."_ The thought repeated itslef in Kagome's mind. Was he talking about...his childhood? Giving her silent apologies, she leaned her head up and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha snapped out of his trance, glancing down at the girl with sorrow. "It's not your fault Kagome. I'm a hanyou. Abuse comes with the title." "It shouldn't be that way! You are no different then anyone else! You never deserved to be treated like that! I wish I could've been there for you..." "I know you couldn't But your here now, and without you I wouldn't of realized I'm not a mistake." Comfortable silence filled the room, and eventually the pair fell asleep, soothed by eachothers presence.

Inuyasha breathed in the scent of Kagome mingled with his own, and became aware of his surroundings. His eyes cracked open and he looked to his side. Kagome lay sound asleep, her raven hair sprawled out on her pillow. Not being able to help himself, the hanyou buried his head into her neck, and let out growls of contentment. Thanks to Kagome, for one night he didn't fear losing his life. Or hers. He watched as she stretched her arms up and shuddered, obviously in the process of waking. She turned and looked at him, her chocolate brown orbs shining with happiness and energy. "Good morning Inuyasha!" "Good morning Kagome." He was about to move away to give her space, when she reached above him and started to rub his ears, making him freeze in place. "Relax Inuyasha, it's fine." She gave him a warm smile. "I know we have to go look for shards, but can I ask you something?" "Anything, Kagome." "Can you promise me that we'll do this again? Hopefully under different circumstances?" Kissing her forehead, he smiled. "It's a promise."

FIN

A.N.- There you go! This was finished and proof read at 12:28 AM on September 30th, 2012. I technically finished it a day before the deadline! I'm pretty satisfied with the way this came out, even if it's short and kinda rushed. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and please vote! Thanks again!


End file.
